Brothers Of Legend
by That One Fangirl Over There
Summary: Kai led a tough past, but it was tougher to let go part of his family. Now it's even harder to keep his family and powers a secret to the others, including Nya. But soon, the secret is held back no longer. As the others adjust to Kai's secret past, an old and unknown evil from Kai's past has risen. Will Kai protect his loved ones? Or falter to the dark side?
1. Secrets Are Revealed

The Final Battle was over. Ninjago was at peace. The Ninja were celebrating by playing video games, more specifically "Fist To Face 2", known to be Kai's game.

"No way! I'm not losing to _you_ , hothead!" Jay screamed out. Jay's avatar's HP was low, approximately 5 HP, while Kai's avatar has an extremely high HP from dodging Jay's obvious moves, approximately 45 HP. Jay's avatar weakens, the exact momentum when Kai lets out a groan of pain. This gave Jay an advantage to strike a death combo on Kai, that is his avatar.

"Ha! Beat _that_ , Kai! Pbhht!"

"Hey no fair! I was, er, distracted! I want a rematch!" Kai would not take this point to lose to Motor Mouth, as Cole would say.

"Okay, but just to say, no one likes a sore loser," Jay said smugly. Now that he has beaten Kai at his game, he thinks he can beat anyone. Just wait until he verses Nya...

"Hold it, hothead! What was that all about?" Cole prevented Kai from starting the rematch by grabbing his controller. Cole was worried for his brother. After all, he was the team's first leader.

' _Oh no. Cole saw. No one can know my secret. Maybe I can tell Cole or at least Nya.. NO! Ugh, why must protecting Ninjago be such a hard task?_ ' Kai thought. Finally he thought of a lie that he hoped would convince Cole and the others.

"Oh, Cole. You must've been seeing and hearing things. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me," That lie may have convinced the others, even Nya who knew how her brother acted when he lies, but it didn't convince Cole. Surprisingly, Cole got angered for Kai lying to him.

' _Huh, Kai's stubbornness must be rubbing off on me. Well, he shouldn't have lied!_ ' Cole thought.

"Listen up! I know what I saw! Don't lie to me! Remember, I have super strength and your in my hand! Who knows how this will end!" Cole would've gone _much_ further if Zane didn't restrain Cole from throwing Kai to the wall, for Cole had lifted Kai to a good height of 6 inches off the ground.

"Cole! Stop! There is no need for force! I'm sure there are... other ways we can get answers," Zane said calmly while trying to release Cole's grip on Kai's shirt collar, which surprisingly wasn't as tight as it usually is.

"Oh. Sorry Kai. You're right, Zane. But Kai, can you please tell me why you groaned from pain? It didn't seem like you," Even if you're not a Ninja, you could tell Cole was sorry and worried for Kai.

"Cole, it's okay. I'd love to tell you..." Kai started before realizing why he kept his past a secret to everyone except his parents and villagers, but not Nya. She was too young to remember. "... But I can't. Sorry, but this has to remain a secret." Kai left the room, not wanting the stares of his team and loved ones to advance into something more, if it actually could reach another point.

"But if you want to know what you want to know, ask Sensei Wu or Garmadon. They _might_ know." was the last thing Kai said before he left the _Bounty_ , but not before hiding something in the corner of the game room.

Jay's POV

Okay, that was awkward. not only did Kai lie to Cole, Cole could've killed Kai! He was SO close! And Kai's keeping a secret. Ooh, I wonder what it is.

"Hold on. How do we know what to ask one of the Senseis what we want to know if we don't even have a clue or hint?" Lloyd pointed out. He did make a point.

"Let's try and find Kai so we can ask him to give us at least one clue to ask Sensei," I got some nods and murmurs of approval. Wow, I almost NEVER get that kind of attention!

"I'll give you _one_ hint: Elemental sextiuplets."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" OKAY, I thought Kai left the game room just two minutes ago! He must've snuck back in. But I don't see him. Okay, that's just creepy.

Kai's POV

Okay, Jay, you need to learn how to control the volume of your voice! Sheesh! I just love pulling stuff like that. First I created a flame that lets me see and hears around the area its in. I put it in a dark corner of the game room and I made the flame dim so it won't be seen but not too dim that I can't hear or see. That's how I told the others my hint. Without getting noticed. But right now, I wished I made my flame dimmer so I couldn't hear Jay's scream. Even without the flame, I could still hear jay's scream in the middle of New Ninjago City, which was still under construction. And the _Bounty_ is in the outskirts of the city. After the "mysterious" clue, I moved my flame to Sensei Wu's room. I never actually knew how I could do that with my powers but I didn't have to learn- I just knew. With my powers, they're probably better than the Golden Power. Besides, many people have heard of the legend, but Sensei never knew that one of them was part of the team. My skill of power is so strong that we needed to be separated. It's been a really long time since then. But not many people know who we are so we don't have to worry too much about evil coming for us. I guess now that we're older, we know how to deal with this and the consequences. Finally, I send 5 messages to the five people I will soon meet- with my _mind_.

Thunder's POV

Ugh, time goes so slow when you're not trying to get off this forsaken rock of an island! I was shipwrecked on this hunk of rock when I was 4 and now I'm trying to go back home. Luckily, my pow-

"Ow. Ugh," Huh. Weird. I never got a headache like this unless one of my- Hold it! Whoever asked you who gives me what!? Wait, Kai? Great Poseidon's trident! It's been so long! Forget the ship, I'm swimming back to Ninjago! Ninjago, here comes Thunder!

Cliff's POV

"Tree, keep moving!" I yelled back at my "twin".

"Cliff, we've been hiking for so long! I want a break!" Wow I never realized that my brother, who I got to stay with in the woods and nicknamed "Father Nature", could be so slow! But now that he's brought that up, I suddenly felt bad for him.

"Oh, sorry Tree. It's just that last night I heard a family camping near our last campsite. We don't want them to find us and think we're orphans, right?"

"But we may BE orphans, Cliff. Remember Mom and Dad?" Out of the both of us, Tree's smarter. He's always commenting on how thick my skull is. well, what else do you expect? I love rocks and everything else down to earth! And Tree's right. Neither of us have seen our family and parents for 14 years. Who knows if they're still alive!

"Okay. You can take a breather. I'll keep going. Just follow the trail forward so you can meet up with me. Got it?" He nodded. I kept walking to what I hoped would be a reasonable good camping spot. Wow, whenever I do something like that, it usually ended up with one of us-

"OUCH!" Ugh, what a headache. wait, a headache? I've never gotten one unless-

"TREE!"

Tree's POV

Oh, finally! A break! I'm not one to be lazy, but when you have a brother like Cliff, things can get a little out of hand.

"Hello little bunny. Look how cute you are. I think I'll call you Seven. You like that name? Yes, you- Ow. Oh, wait! Come back, Seven!" Great, just great. Hold on, a HEADache? That can't be, unless-

"TREE!" My brother! He must've gotten a message as well! I ran up the trail Cliff hiked through. Once I saw him, I started to slow down but then I slipped and tripped, so we both ran into each other.

"Ow! That just made this headache worse!" I was right! He did get a message!

"Headache? Me too! Did you get a message from..."

"...Kai? yeah. He wants us and the others to meet in..."

"...New Ninjago City's park. We better go!" Yeah, I know. But once you get used to it, you'll think it's cute that we can finish each other's sentence.

"Then let's go!" Best thing about the both of us: We're inseperable and lovable.

Cyclone's POV

I know I am one for heights and high places, but taking apart the metal from the plane that crashed- that _I_ was on- when I was 4 made me feel like a thief and it felt wrong. I kept trying to build my own plane to fly back to Ninjago, but one little thing was missing- the engine. I couldn't use the engine from the crashed plane because that engine burned out from catching on fire, resulting to the jet fuel quickly evaporating into nothing. I should know, I am the Master of-

"Ow," I suddenly exclaimed, or whispered. I am very shy and have a soft voice. I don't talk much, which is the cause of having a softer voice. Not many people have accomplished the difficult task of getting me to speak except- Wait, I don't remember asking you who helps me. I'm sorry, I'm usually the polite one. Strange, I've earned a headache to jolt me slightly. A headache is the result of... Kai!? Sending me a message?! NOW!? Sorry, plane, looks like I have a new flight to catch! Huh, I was never the greatest at puns. Home, here I come!

Mountain's POV

Wow, I _NEVER_ climbed _this_ high before! I must have more energy than I thought! Suddenly, I had the urge to yodel. So I did.

"Yodel- le- OUCH!" That's weird. The last time I got a headache was- WHAT!? The sudden realization made me lose my grip on the ledge I was holding on the mountain. Ha, that's funny and ironic. A Mountain climbing a mountain. Luckily I could grab the ledge with my right arm, the one which didn't get a jolt of pain from the headache. Well, it's now or never! Ninjago's one and only Mountain shall return!

Nya's POV

Great, not only does Kai go missing, but when we told Sensei Wu about the clue, he said he needed **_TIME_**. Unbelievable! Well, I guess you can't blame him. Sensei is starting to get too old for a few things.

"Nya! We found Kai's power signature!" Zane cried out to me. Oh, finally! I was getting worried!

"See, he's in the park! Not so- Huh? Who are _they_?" Lloyd pointed out. Weird, there are _five other power_ signatures.

"What's going on?" Now I was _really_ worried. Besides Kai's red signature, there are two different color blue dots, one a deep ocean blue and the other an icy blue, a spring green signature next to a dusty black dot and a pure white signature dot.

"Okay, now that is crazy! I must be seeing things! Those five other power signatures are heading towards Kai's location!" Jay was just as worried as me, maybe more because he was frightened to death when he heard Kai's voice but didn't see Kai. Suddenly, the door to the bridge slammed open and at the doorframe was Wu and Misako along with Garmadon. Huh, I stand corrected, Wu _isn't_ too old.

"Sensei, did you find out what we wanted?" Cole seemed concerned for Kai's safety, especially since he could've destroyed it.

"Yes. Oh, I've been such a fool. The signs, it has been so clear. How could have I been so blind?" What's Sensei talking about?

"What do you mean Sensei? Tell us, what is going on and what's with Kai?" Zane asked Sensei calmly though it was obvious he was scared.

"The legend of the sextiuplets with elemental abilities, ne has been on the team ths whole time, with a power stronger and more powerful than Lloyd's Golden Power. Nya, as shocked as I am you will be more than shocked, you and Kai weren't the only children your parents had raised. You have five more older brothers. Kai... is the elder of the legendary elemental sextiuplets."

Every single on of us gasped of shock.


	2. Good To Feel Whole

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm just a new author and already I'm getting good reviews! I just posted a new story called 'The Ninja Of Christmas'. Not saying what his name is. XD I know that in my second story I said I would update at least one story on Saturday, but since you fans have been nice to me so far, I decided to update super early on 'Brothers Of Legend'. In case you've already fallen in love with either story, you don't have to worry about me running out of ideas too soon. I thought about both stories for a pretty long time. R &R! And stay awesome! XD**

 **P.S., If you have not noticed, sextiuplets are six. I know it may sound gross a little but, there was no other name for six children at the same birth.**

* * *

Nya's POV

"Kai... is the elder of the legendary elemental sextiuplets."

I couldn't believe it! I have more brothers? That's crazy! Are they identical or fraternal? Wait, back to the point!

"Sensei, is there a story to this secret of Kai's? Do tell," Oh, Zane. Always the polite one.

"Well, let us have Misako tell the story. She says it easily and quickly. Pay attention to detail. Go ahead, Misako."

"This story goes by the title 'The Brothers Of Legend'. Let us begin."

 _"Two parents were preparing their home for the child they always hoped to have. Or so they thought..._

 _"The mother, who's name was Jessica Bella Smith, was in labor. The doctors treating the mother noticed something quite unexpected. The child, who was supposed to only be Kai, quickly separated into **six**. Those doctors could not warn Jessica or Michael Smith, the father, for the mother was already in pain, and the father couldn't be more worried. The first born was Kai, second came Thunder the Master of Water. Now third was not one but **two** boys born clasping hands together as if their tiny little lives depended on it. The two were born so close together that Cliff the master of Earth, and Tree the Master of Nature were exactly the same age. Fourth born came Cyclone, the Master of Air. Don't confuse his name and himself. He is quite timid and quiet. Finally the sixth born was Mountain the Master of Snow. The two parents never understood why they had six children until the sextiuplets were two days of age. They all received the powers they have today. Nya, you were just born at this point, which is why you don't remember your five other brothers. They had to be separated from each other, with the exception of Cliff and Tree staying together for being so close, because an unknown villain tried to take the brothers to use their powers for evil. When the final decision came, Thunder was boarded on a ship, Tree and Cliff were left in the edge of the woods, Cyclone caught a flight on an airplane, Mountain was dropped off one of the highest peaks in Ninjago it's nme forgotten and Kai got to stay with his parents and sister, watching little Nya grow up. No one knows where the other five are, no one knows what they look like and no one knows if they're still alive."_

"Whoa. Wait, hold on! Earth is _my_ element and snow and ice are basically the same thing!" Wow, Cole's so mad that his pale face started to turn red.

"Cole, these are the _brothers of legend, and they unlocked their powers at two days after birth_ ," Well done Lloyd, explaining that predicament to Cole. Big whoops! I just wonder what my brother, um, _brothers_ are doing now.

* * *

Kai's POV

I am so glad that I was able to remind my brothers to wear the cloaks our mom made for each of us when we were 4- before we split. The hoods always hid your face except for your mouth. We all got our respected elemental colors to identify who's whom. Once my brothers reached the fountain, I ushered them to follow me behind a huge hedge, more than enough space for one of us to move from an uncomfortable position. Thunder was the first to speak after a reasonable awkward amount of silence.

"Kai! I missed you!"

"How you doing, party king?" Typical. It's not very common to hear Cliff or Tree speak separately. Usually they either talked at the same time, which they just did, or the finish each other's sentence.

"Hello, brothers. There are no words to explain how much I missed you all," Yep, of course. Cyclone spoke in his surprisingly soft voice. Some people would've mistaken him for a girl if it wasn't for his hair. That would be embarrassing!

"'Sup, Kai? How's lil' Nya?" Mountain spoke with enormous amounts of energy pulsing through his voice. but then again, when have any of us not be energetic?

"Oh guys! I missed you all so much! I still can't believe I'm looking at all of you! We've all equally grown!" It was true. Each of us were at least almost 6 feet tall. Some people can never really tell us apart until they learned our personalities. But an easier way to tell us apart is by our hair. I have a mahogany tint in mine, Thunder's is deep ocean blue, Mountain's is a pure icy-grayish blue almost like slate, Cyclone's a soft white tint that can sometimes glitter in the sunlight, Cliff's is a dusty brownish- black tint and Tree's is a spring green tint. Just so you know, we're identical. Though our hair is equally messy and naturally spiked from Dad and can hold the style like Mom without gel, and the original brown from Mom with our elemental tints, our eye color is different. My eyes are a deep green from Mom with a deep swirl of amber to signify my element, Thunder's eyes are also a deep blue, Cliff's eyes are so deep brown some people mistake them for black, though it is not physically possible, which he had gotten from Dad. Tree's eyes are a different shade of green, like a blade of grass in the summertime. Cyclone's are a piercing yet soft silver with the smallest hint of gold around the edges and Mountain's eyes are an icy and bright blue to signify hi element, which all our eyes do. We all talked about the good and bad times of our lives and what we did throughout the years. It felt good to be whole again.

* * *

?'s POV

"So, the young rebels have come together once more. Shall we attack?" my henchman, Torto said with a sneer so wicked.

"In time, young one. But for now, wait for the power to grow in _love_ ," I believed in no such thing as this something called love. I didn't know what the meaning of the strange word meant. Stroking my matted white cat Habit, Torto and I cackled with glee. Finally, Ninjago will be mine!

* * *

 **Ooh, who's this person? Clearly s/he is evil and the unknown villain from the past, but who exactly is it? Now, if you like one of the sextiuplets, besides Kai :(, tell me in the reviews! Laters! XD**

 **-KGF**


	3. Surprise Attack

**AAAHH! I HUNG OUT WITH THE DEAD TOO LONG! DX If you guys and gals want to tear me apart, you won't get anymore story. I am SO** ** _SORRY_** **for the long wait.** ** _BUUT_** **, I was thinking of how I should lead off with the next chapter. Sorry for leaving you hanging so long, but the mystery was eating at you, wasn't it? XD ONWARDS!**

* * *

The sextiuplets were enjoying the, well _joy_ they brought to each other. Then Thunder's stomach rumbled louder than the tsunamis and tidal waves he brought whenever he was angered while using his powers.

"Ah, great Poseidon's trident, I'm starving!"

"Me too. I could go for some food," Mountain exclaimed. He loved eating, but clearly not as much as Cliff, Tree and Cole. Each boy agreed to get a pizza, but one problem remained: what will people say when they see six boys who look exactly alike?

"Hey, let's just use our powers. That way, we look the same to each other, but to other people we look different." Did I forget to mention these boys are amazing illusionists? Well, they are. The boys agreed to sausage and pepperoni pizza and also agreed to pick it up when it's done.

"Ugh, how long until the pizza's ready?" Well, Kai sure can whine.

"The pizza is hand crafted and is deep dish. The ovens usually cook slow. So we may wait for an hour and a half," Cyclone was clearly the smartest of the group. He has studied every map of Ninjago ever made, heard every legend ever told and always knew the right answer, even if he worried it was wrong.

"Holy Hephaestus' candles! I can't wait that long! If I do that, I'll be dead!" Kai complained, using his favored Greek god, just like Thunder.

"Well, while we wait, we could visit Ignacia. I miss the villagers, especially Julie." Julie was an old family friend. If Kai's father was gone too long for Kai and Nya to stay home by themselves along with the other five, Julie would care for them. Kai, Thunder, Cliff and Tree would help her with the weeds that would always keep popping up where the plants and crops were supposed to be.

* * *

 **At Ignacia, Home Village Of Sextiuplets And Nya**

"Huh, Four Weapons is sure looking _sharp!_ " Clever joke Mountain! Cyclone was right. Once the boys set foot in the remote village, they were crowded with farmers, but no Julie. What has happened to the dear sweet young woman that the siblings loved and cared for so much?

"I just never thought I would see this old shop again. Hey, let's forge a sword! Like old times?" Each boy screamed with excitement at Kai's idea. Thunder and Mountain had cool water prepared for the sword, Kai had the furnace heated up, Cliff and Tree collected oar and the other material while Cyclone directed everyone. After what seemed to be close to an hour, the sword was completed.

"Alright, 1... 2... 3... PRESTO!" The brothers yelled out with giddiness. The perfect sword was made. But when all six grabbed the hilt, the sword divided into six, much like the "birth incident". This was intended because the hilt had six gemstones and decorative rocks, ruby, aquamarine, emerald, granite, opal and quartz. Kai, Thunder, Tree, Cliff and Cyclone recieved an extra gem, garnet, lapis lazuli, peridot, amethyst and pearl, thanks to Mountain.

"Just thought you guys needed something extra. You guys are the greatest older brothers ever," Mountain may always joke around, but there comes a time when he is sincere to what he says.

"Thanks, bro," Tree replied. Suddenly, a shrill scream was heard.

"Holy Hephaestus' candles! Who was _that_!?" Soon that question was answered. Standing in front of Four Weapons was Julie, but she wasn't alone. Many dark shadows were surrounding the shop, with one holding a knife to Julie's neck. It was Julie who had screamed and whoever sent these soldiers to Ignacia definately wanted something from the boys.

"Pffhh! These guys! They're puny! We can take them down!" roared Thunder. Soon, all six boys lined up, each grabbing one arm.

"Alright! On my count! One... two... THREE!" Once Kai yelled out "three", the brothers snapped their arms in half. Some shadows started screaming like the scaredy cats they are, while some started barfing up their lunch- if they actually _EAT_. The shadow holding Julie ran off, but the battle wasn't over.

"Master, bring out the top six warriors we have. Make sure the destination for their fights are far apart," a raspy voice spoke into a radio watch.

"Very well. But they must not mess up. This battle must continue, and I must WIN!" a husky, feminine voice replied back to the shadow.

Kai's POV

Ooh, those losers must think we actually broke our arms! We're master illusionists! We can make anything look real!

 _ **BOOM!**_ Holy Hephaestus' candles! The ground just shook about as hard as Cliff's earthquakes!

"Wh-who's gonna look?" Cyclone whimpered.

"We all are. 1... 2... 3... GO!" Standing behind us were six giant shadow soldiers, much larger than the other soldiers. Holy Hephaestus' candles.

Thunder's POV

Whoa 'kay! I don't remember anyone inviting these dudes to the party! One thing's for sure- We'll probably be late to pick up our pizza!

Cyclone's POV

By the wings of Hermes! These soldiers are like anything I've never seen! Strangest is, these shadows have our elemental colors on their armor plates. Hold on, I have a hunch on who sent them! Grrr, why must everyone be after our powers?!

Third Person POV

The shadows spoke to the brothers in an unknown language. Then, one soldier grabbed one brother, the one that matched their armor plates. Soon, Kai ended up near the Fire Temple, Thunder was by Stiix, Cliff at The Mountain Of A Million Steps, Tree in Hiroshi's Labrynth, Cyclone in Cloud Kingdom and Mountain in The Glacier Barrens. One thing is for sure- Live or die.

* * *

 **I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner! I got caught up with some things. Don't worry! I have something special planned! ^_^ You'll have to wait... *whispers* But not too long. Oh wait did you hear that? Oops. XD Later!**

 **-KGF**


	4. Never Play With Fire

**Told you it wouldn't be too long! ^U^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Kai's POV

What the... What happened?! I'm at the Fire Temple. Okay that's it! No one messes with this flame! I called my phoenix, Spark. Zane's not the only one with a bird, only Spark is my spiritual animal, which I unlocked when I was three. Everything about me changes when I call Spark. My clothes burn into a raging ember orange, burning with flames, my original reddish brown hair glows with the fire as it twitches and I sprout amber, burning wings on my back identical to Spark's. I will never lose to someone, even if they're six times my size.

"Hey, Darkburn! Come and get me you little twitch!" Just before Darkburn could catch me, I flew straight to the sky. Finally, I can take flight again! "Spark, distract Darkburn! I need to get close! While you're at it, try to put meaning in his name." Ooh, I just love my crazy ideas!

Spark's POV

Finally, some action! I was asleep for so long, I thought Kai would never use me again! Boy, has that kid grown!

"Kai, if I'm gonna try to occupy this guy, I'll need my mate!" I kept squawking till Kai had had enough.

"Ugh, fine! Just keep Ember under control! We don't want a Warbeak!" I shuddered at the name Warbeak. Of course I wouldn't let Ember go crazy! One thing I learned about females: If they have a temper, they're usually bigger than a male's. Trust me, I learned that the hard way.

"Fine, I'll be careful!" Soon, Ember appeared next to me.

"Let's take this son of a gun down!" Woo hoo, I love my lady!

Kai's POV

I couldn't help it. I kept fireworks going to wherever I flew as another diversion. Holy Hephaestus' candles, Ember and Spark are faster than I last remember, which was when I was 12. Panting, Spark flew up.

"This is the best we can do. He's all confused. Take down D-burn, and he'll go out faster than a flame blown by a fan," Well, time to end this. I took back Ember to Spark, them both doing who knows what my lovebird phoenixes do. I dove down to Darkburn's shoulder, and I burned straight through. Ooh, he'll feel that in the morning- _IF_ he makes it to morning. Just like the Stone Warriors, I ran in a circle, surrounding Darkburn in a ring of growing, roaring flames. The smoke rose, and soon it was hard for the warrior to breathe, if shadows can even breathe. I ended him now.

"Hey, Darkburn! Since you're a shadow, can't shadow hit shadow?" He replied to me, although I had no clue what he said but I knew that answer a long time ago. Soon, I grew two times the size of Darkburn because of my fire and kicked him in his grazed shoulder where blood still seeped slightly and with lighting my foot on fire, kicked the shadow in the stomach causing him to disinigrate to nothing. Ha! Nothing can stop this flame! I'm an eternal flame, baby! Now I have to get back to Ignacia if I want to have some good pizza! I flew with my phoenix wings, with Spark and Ember flying with me. Hopefully my brothers remember their spirit animals.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm gonna say that if this story gets too intense, I will change the rating. Like that will change anything. I'm not even 13 (YET XD) and I read T rated stories! Let's see what I shall do next! XD And yes, some of you are probably thinking, "You're so stupid, KGF. How can Thunder be at Stiix, Tree in Hiroshi's Labrynth and Cyclone in Cloud Kingdom when all those places weren't metioned yet?" Well, this is my story and**

 **A) Cyclone and his brothers know about the Realms, but Kai didn't tell the others, and**

 **B) The brothers are _LEGEND_. I don't have to repeat myself. XD**

 **So that was my surprise! Each chapter will be a different setting fight! I have no idea when I'll write the other Ninja and Nya or at least at the _Bounty_ again. Bet you guys didn't expect a bird's POV, huh? XD "Warbeak" was a name of a Sparra warrior in a book called _Redwall_. My Outreach class read it this summer and finished it on Thursday. The ending was AWESOME! My friend and I finally got that showdown we wanted! XD Whoever read _Redwall_ , up top! *high fives* ;) Now this week, my class will watch, _Redwall: The Movie_! I can't wait! XD Well, try and guess who the next element will be! Until next chapter!**

 **-KGF**


	5. Go With The Flow

**Time for... Drumroll please. XD THUNDER'S BATTLE AT STIIX! WOO HOO! Yeah, I need a life. Wait, I do have one! XD**

 **P.S., my friend showed me an ad where a new movie of Ninjago comes out September 23rd, 2016! :D Mark your calenders!**

* * *

Thunder's POV

Really? I hate these shadows! I'm all for water, but seriously? Stiix? I hate Sharkbait. Especially since he's a mockery of _my_ shark, Typhoon. I called him, and his mate Current. As they rose through the waves of the ocean, my clothes rippled in waves, as well as my hair. I grew a shark's fin, and my teeth became razor-sharp.

"Hey Sharkbait! Can you swim?" And right then and there, I dove into the water, controlling the strangleweed I passed by. "Typhoon, Current I need you!"

Typhoon's POV

Thankfully, Thunder remembered I wouldn't listen if he didn't wake up Current either.

"Alright mate, what has your fin in a twist?" Thunder explained that we needed to distract Sharkbait so Thunder can end him. I swam to the right of the dock, and Current took the left. We swam in circles as Thunder slowly crept up behind the sucker. Be careful, kid.

Thunder's POV

What an idiot. Yawn, this fight will be shorter than I thought. I was behind Sharkbait when I signalled to my sharks to stop and they dove deeper underwater, leaving the dipwad of a warrior confused. I crawled closer and closer to his leg, and with my shark teeth I bit his leg straight to the bone! Bleh, shadows taste awful! I kept biting though, until I drew blood. When I stopped, I lifted the strangleweed I controlled and grabbed both the Sharkbait's good and bad leg, and dragged him to the bottom of the ocean. Not one more peep out of him. Time for pizza! My brothers better make it back in time, I thought as I swam through the ocean.

* * *

 **Awww, sorry that was short! :( Yeah, I'm probably going to have to change the rating. So, can you guess which brother is next, and can you guess what animal he will have? Also, what gender will the animal be? You already know all the animals have mates, so yeah. ._. Bye!**

 **-KGF**

 **P.S., Has anyone read my new story, _Lightning Against Adder_? So sad. And poor Jay. :( Later! (Again... XD)**


	6. Just Keep Digging

Cliff's POV

Really? I'm at the top of The Mountain Of A Million Steps, which takes forever to get to, with the shadow warrior who brought me here! Great, looks like I have to face a numbskull! I'll be so bored!

"Hey Stonecrusher, how fast can you climb?" Then I quickly crawled to the biggest crevice on the mountain side. I stayed still, while calling my precious moles, Dusty and Erosion. As I did, my clothes started to crumble like stone, and my hair went to a deeper black than before. I had hiking boot on, obviously black. I sent my moles around the mountain, with one order given- just keep digging.

Dusty's POV

Woo hoo! Nothing feels better than a good dig! For someone who is named "Stonecrusher", he doesn't do a good job crushing stones under his feet. My mate, Erosion, and I aren't entirely blind, which gives us a good advantage on enemies. Soon, my paws and claws were worn out and dead tired! I signaled to Erosion that this is all we can do, we have to let Cliff take over. Then I signaled Cliff that all's good to attack. Be careful, kiddo.

Cliff's POV

Alright, time to end this! I prepared myself by planting a few small, but heavy rocks in my sleeve for a diversion. Then, I crawled behind two large boulders. Ah-ha! I have an even better plan! Istarted throwing the stones to Stonecrusher, who fell down the ditch the Ninja made a few years ago trying to find the Constrictai. And did he fall hard! He was down. Time for part two of my plan. I started pushing on the boulders, both inching closer over the edge of the ditch. With one final push, both boulders fell on top of the shadow! I looked down and saw some blood dripping from under. Huh, I didn't know shadows could bleed. Well, better getback to my bros! Me wants some good pizza! I dug under the earth with my moles, as fast as my sharp claws could dig through.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update for centuries! I was having trouble trying to find a stupid paint for school, then I got a little lazy, and then I couldn't come up two names for Cliff's moles. Moles are cute, especially the star-nosed ones! ^_^ I'm an animal lover, deal with it! -_- Until next chapter!**

 **-KGF**


	7. Swinging Like Tarzan

Tree's POV

Hiroshi's Labrynth? No one has ever escaped its clutches! Stupid soldiers. Alright, time to monkey around, with my monkeys, Branch and Canopy! My clothes started to look mossy, as my hair changed to look like blades of grass. I was barefoot, and my eyes glowed intensively. I climbed up in the treetops, and yelled down, "Monkey see, monkey do, I see you! Come and get me, Bugger!" His name really puts meaning. He sure does bug me. "Branch, Canopy, keep Bugger busy! I have a plan!"

Branch's POV

"Pluck, pluck." I said over and over, as if I was trying to get bugs out of the shadow, but really I was pinching him. Tee hee.

"Ooh ooh, aah AHH! ANNOY, ANNOY, ANNOOOOY!" Dang, Canopy, you sure can monkey around! Monkey joke. Oops, I may or may not have drew blood as I plucked at Bugger's skin. Oh well, he's gonna die anyway.

"Go, Tree!"

Tree's POV

Here's my plan: I was to grab as many roots and vines I can grab. Then I would send them to Bugger, pretty much choking him to death. The vines and roots started glowing green at my touch. I let them go as the roots burrowed into the ground, while the vines linked onto the branches and looped around like nooses. Okay, when did I lose my mind? I crawled across the dirt when I noticed droplets of blood. Oh, Branch. I kept crawling, and when I reached to Bugger's feet, I raised my hand. The roots took hold of the shadows feet, and he couldn't move. Time for part two. I lowered my other hand and the vines that were looped, went around the shadow's neck. He started turning purple, his feet trying to kick around. Then, he was still, and he vanished. Perfect. Wait, was I supposed to have something? Oh geez, pizza! I need some pizza in my stomach! I just started yelling like Tarzan as I swung on the ropes like him.

* * *

 **Ugh, these are becoming too short! Hey everyone! I'm sorry I left you hanging at Cliff. I was trying to pick an animal for Tree, and the names they should have. At least I'm keeping my promise! I'm updating! :) Until next chapter!**

 **-KGF**


	8. Breath-Taking

**Wow, I'm so late. I suck. :P Okay, I had some help by Night Walker Ninja to help me choose an animal for Cyclone.**

 **KRR: ._. Okay, no judge. But I have two facts: One breed of dog doesn't bark- it _yodels_. True beans. XD Second fact: one breed can't even bark _at all!_ Kinda cool. ;)**

* * *

Cyclone's POV

Cloud Kingdom. One of my favorite realms. Destiny is written here. Great, this blob of darkness brought me here! I guess I have to let go and won't let anything restrain me! I blew away and my eagles, Gust and Hurricane, came to me as my clothing became loose and seemed to be blown by the wind. It was as clear as anything. I kept a close eye on Windcape, and sent my eagles down towards him. A few things Kai and I share is that we both can take flight because we have wings, and we can be impatient and out of control.

Gust's POV

Ugh, this better not be too short! But depending on how slow air bag here is trying to catch Hurricane and I, I doubt he can even have time to understand commands! But I kept flying, loop-de-loops, and maybe threw in a do-si-do with my mate. Hurricane sent a small gust of wind that blew the shadow nearly off his feet. She flew up higher, until I could tell she was speaking to Cyclone. I flew up as well, once I stopped spreading smog in the shadow's eyes.

Cyclone's POV

I waited until Windcape almost regained his vision when I swooped down. I blew through my mouth and came out a tornado of winds as the soldier spun in circles. I sent flurries and eddies of dust into the shadow's eyes once more when I began to cut through the cloud he stood on. Of course, that was a diversion. I really waited until Windcape began to scream so I could take all the air from his lungs. And I mean _all_ of it. He disintegrated into nothing, as I made a getaway portal back to Ninjago. I was beginning to get hungry, and by the wings of Hermes, I am famished! I slid down the trees that were growing in front of me and through the fresh, open air.

* * *

 **Ugh, I hate being short! X( Also, next chapter will probably be a penguin, and maybe ( _MAYBE!_ ) I can finally include the villain! :0 We will find out who she is. MEEP! ^~^ Maybe after I can write back to the _Bounty_ , I don't know! XD**

 **-KGF**


	9. T-t-too C-c-c-cold

**I return with Mountain! I finally can make this longer, and with help from Night Walker Ninja (again XD), I have Mountain's animal! Also:**

 **Guest: No, Nya wasn't part of the birth. Only a few years after. I couldn't add more pain for the mom! Although I can be evil at times. X)**

* * *

Mountain's POV

Glacier Barrens? One of the coldest places in all of Ninjago. The soldier towered over me, but like my penguins Iceberg and Glacier, I quickly slid across the snow on my stomach. I shook my hips at Slopestorm, teasing him to catching me. I dove into the snow, making a hole big enough for me and my penguins. They both squawked as I gave them their orders.

"Remember, don't let him catch you. Just slide around, and maybe swim. Just keep moving! Go, go, GO!" I yelled out, almost throwing Iceberg out the hole. I quickly formed a suit with a pattern of snowflakes, and my hair seemed to have a miniature iceberg in it, and I had snow boots with the soft fur inside. I crawled across the clear blue ice, perfectly blending in with the ice. Slopestorm kept thrashing his arms around my penguins. What an idiot.

Iceberg's POV

Woohoo! I love sliding on my belly! I love the adrenaline rush in my veins! Glacier dove into the water, as did I, and we swam in circles, avoiding the shadow's hands trying to grab us. I slowly waddled over to where Mountain laid. I quickly spoke to him.

"Alright, he's in position. You can go for it!"

"Good. I've been waiting for this ever since she almost killed Mom and Dad! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Be careful.

Mountain's POV

I yelled out a battle cry, swinging a whip that some sled dog racers used during the Iditarod. But I could never do that. I curled the whip around the shadow's body, pulling him towards the ice. It was somewhat like the lasso dance move, only someone will die today! I stomped on the ice with my heel, and the frozen lake began to crack. I stepped onto the water, where the only ice left was underneath my feet. I kept pulling the loser into the water until I was sure that the shadow let his last breath out. I let the whip go, letting it sink to the bottom. I ran across the snow and slid on my belly, back to where my brothers and I last were. After some moments, I arrived back in Ignacia, where my brothers were chatting and eating pizza. Kai must've kept the others' pizza warm, except mine. Not that I care, I like the cold. I switched back to my original clothes and cloak, and joined my brothers, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

 **BACK AT THE _BOUNTY_**

Everyone was trying to figure out what happened to the brothers' power signals when Zane noticed that 6 dots returned to the screen.

"How did they disappear anyway?" Jay asked, realizing the answer once the question left his mouth. It was the villain from the boys' past! Whoever that person was, they were coming for the boys, and they won't stop until that person gets them!

* * *

Villian's POV

"What do you mean you lost 6?!" I was beginning to lose my patience with these imbeciles! Hakcun shook his head with fright.

"I'm sorry, Mistress. But it couldn't be done. Maybe if-"

"NO! No more 'maybe'. It's time those children met their match. Their _love_ is strong now. I need to take them out." I grabbed my twin daggers and headed for the front gate. No matter how much my minions pleaded me not to go, and Habit scratching at my heels, I wouldn't stop. I walked past the gates and found the sickening light of the Sun extremely bright, that I had to cover my eyes. I walked past a picture of me, and a mirror. I stopped to look. I changed a lot in the past. My originally blond-white hair grew into dark midnight black with dark purple streaks, a scar laid across my cheek and lip, my old brown dress torn to shreds and rags. And my eyes. Once so clear emerald green eyes, now a dull and angry red from the evil that corrupts me and my veins, and arteries. I shook my head and continued walking. I return to Ninjago.

* * *

 **I count that as a cliffhanger! Too bad the minions didn't say her name, but maybe one of the brothers will! X) Also I want to say something! So I am going to write a new story called "Elemental Monsters". It will come out maybe in a few days, maybe Halloween! I'm also writing another story called "Enter The Serpentine Wars". And I'm not writing as I go along this time, I'm actually writing it out! :O I know, shocker! XD I'm also planning to do a sequel of the second story, but that's for the future! ;) This story may be over in a few more chapters, but only time will tell! XD**

 **-KGF**


	10. Light Brother Meets Dark Sister

**And the return is amazing! XD Why do I keep doing that? *shrugs* The sextuplets once again will meet their enemy. DUN DUN DUUN! XD Maybe the _Bounty_ will be much longer. ONWARDS! I so need therapy. GET OUT OF HERE AND INTO THE STORY! -_- ... XD**

* * *

"Great Poseidon's trident! I can't remember the last time I had pizza! And for so long, I had to drink ocean water to live! Now I can drink pure water!" Thunder's brothers stared at him, forgetting for a moment that he was a Master of Water. The brothers broke out in laughter. They were heading to the _Bounty_ , after mant attempts of begging from Mountain to see Nya and the other Ninja. And their Sensei. But as quickly as the laughter had started, it was quickly cut off when a dagger of a dark blade substance cut through the air, nearly cutting at Tree and Cliff's heads.

"Dear Demeter's daisies!" Both boys yelled out simultaneously. The brothers stared at each other, then to the direction that the dagger came from. And there stood the feminine figure of the villian that nearly killed the brothers at a young age, trying to use their powers for her own twisted needs. The boys said her name as if it were a curse word.

" _Elizabeth_."

* * *

"Okay, Kai's coming over with my five other older brothers! We better make a good first impression, or else I'll strangle you boys!" The Ninja were running around the _Bounty_ , trying to make everything neat. The only thing that was messed up more was the boys' room. None of them knew how to do laundry, and Nya had quit doing that task months ago, so it was left untreated. Everyone was gathered in the Bridge, chatting away when the main computer glitched on. It was one of the boys in front of the others. It wasn't Kai, because they could tell from his striking eyes, and he was shaking his fist at someone from the bush. The one who began speaking had a soft voice, silvery eyes, and milk chocolate hair from the tinge of white.

"Uh hello, is this the Ninja and Sensei of Kai? We need help! An old enemy of ours has come back for our powers! Oh, I'm Cyclone, Master of Air. I am the smartest. This is Mountain, Tree, Cliff, and Thunder, and obviously, you know-"

" _I DARE YOU TO DO THAT AGAIN, ELIZABETH! I DARE YOU, LIZZY-LIZ-LIZ!_ " Kai yelled at the female, steamed up by whatever she did.

"Okay, if you're wondering who Elizabeth is, she's our enemy, and- Nya, is that you?! Great Poseidon's trident, you're so big! Lucky Kai, he got to see you grow up! It's me, Thunder!" The blue-eyed replica Water Master of Kai waved excitedly, until a pipe hit his hand. In the background, a loud and fierce voice yelled out, " _NEVER CALL ME LIZ! I HATE YOU ALL!_ " Cliff stood up from the bush.

"Oh yeah? Well, you are so old! You need a life!" The camera turned off from being hit, but Cyclone let out a strong "Oh no!" before it crashed against the ground. Everyone in the Bridge stared with awe, until Lloyd broke the silence.

"Well?! Shouldn't we be going?! They're facing their childhood enemy!"

* * *

"I came here so I can have your power. And I will get it! AAHH!" Elizabeth swung a mace around, aiming for their heads.

"Elizabeth, do you know what you're doing? Doing this will only hurt yourself!" Cyclone yelled as loud as he could, which surprisingly was louder than you'd expect.

"Hmm, I always thought of this moment. Maybe I should just... KEEP ATTACKING YOU! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " The brothers ran for it, chasing at Elizabeth. She jumped through a small portal, and the brothers ended up collapsing on each other, trying to skid to a stop. Elizabeth showed up behind them, smirking at their uselessness.

"I've watched you for years. I remember every move you made. You can't stop me now! I'm too powerful!" She cackled so brutally, so devious, it was a wonder that she wasn't the devil herself. Out of nowhere, a strong voice came out.

"STOP! You will not go forward." Lloyd walked in front of the brothers' pile. He had his mask on, so Elizabeth couldn't see what he looked like. All of a sudden, the sextuplets shared a memory.

* * *

 _A young woman, with blackening blonde hair stood in front of an army. She sent most of them to attack, but one small one stayed behind. Elizabeth turned around at the little one. She picked him up._

 _"Oh Lloyd, don't you worry. I will make sure our destiny ends up together." She pulled down Lloyd's hood, and that... Was the Lloyd the Ninja know._

* * *

"LLOYD, STOP!" The brothers yelled out, trying to keep what was happening. But, it was too late.

"Wait, L-Lloyd? Is... is that you? My... baby brother?" Lloyd's eyes shot open wider than Cole's roundest and largest cakes.

* * *

 **OKAY, baby brother came from nowhere! But awesome twist, am I right? XD Lloyd= Light, Elizabeth= Darkness. Wow, the irony. -.- Elizabeth is a simple name, and I like it. She's a blonde, remember that. Let's see what happens! :D**

 **-KGF**


	11. Sisters United

**KRR: O_O Seriously? Wow, the irony. That is so weird, when I read it, I was like, "What? No way!" XD I love it when life is ironic. X)**

* * *

"Baby... brother? What are you talking about? I have no siblings. Wha- Hey, what are you doing?!" Elizabeth was trying to lift off Lloyd's mask to see if he was who she thinks she is. When the mask was off, Elizabeth felt around Lloyd's face, until she found a secret birthmark behind Lloyd's ear, which only he and Elizabeth knew. If you looked hard enough, it would look like a muffin.

"It _is_ you. Where have you been? I-I thought you died! I was waiting for you in the Underworld, but you never came!"

"Hold on!You were in the _Underworld_? What is going on!?"

"Wait, Father never told you?"

* * *

 _Elizabeth's Past POV_

 _No, no, NO! I lost him. I lost my only family left of good. I lost Lloyd to humans. How can I tell Father?_

 _"Do not worry, Elizabeth. So what if you lost your mother, and Ellody, and now Lloy- What am I saying? We only have each other! We must never leave the Underworld, or else we'll lose each other! You promise?" Ellody was my twin sister, who controlled light. I controlled darkness. It's proof I do since my hair began growing black. Ellody had the blondest hair, as did Lloyd, but now I lost all my siblings and mother._

 _"I promise Father. I will never leave, and when you die, I will rule the Underworld." I did when I thought I lost my father as well._

* * *

"You were the one who sent skeletons while Dad was in another dimension?"

"Yes, but unfortunately, they are complete numbskulls who needs someone with a brain to tell them what to do."

"That's what we said to them." The sextuplets said at once.

"So, Ellody is gone, and I replced her?"

"Yes, I suppose. I guess one day, we'll have to-"

"Hey, if you take out the 'E' in 'Ellody' and switch the letters around, it spells 'Lloyd'! How crazy is that?" Jay interrupted. Everyone stared at him.

"I'm pretty sure everyone knew that, Jay. But nice observation!" Mountain spoke to the Master of Lightning. Elizabeth was going to say that she and Lloyd may have to figh when a blonde figure appeared in the horizon. Her long blonde hair grew to her thighs, and she had a limp from a yellow bruise which had not yet been treated. Elizabeth recognized her immediately.

" _ELLODY!_ "

* * *

 **I am just making this all up as I go! :O Yeah, when I was writing "Ellody" and "Lloyd", I realized the name switch. Hope you figured it out before Jay mentioned it! XD So, we will soon meet Ellody. X) Guess this story will be longer than I ever thought of doing! :D A wonderful surprise to the "Brothers Of Legend" fans! :D Until next chapter! My God give me the greatest ideas.**

 **-KGF**

 **P.S., I just read a library book called "The Fire Within" (NO JOKE O_O), and right now, I wish I had Gazooks, the writing dragon David has. He can give me good ideas! ;)**


	12. Just A Couple Questions

**I'm back! I want to get this story done soon. I don't want to put it on hiatus. D:**

* * *

" _ELLODY!_ " Elizabeth ran to her sister in the horizon. She hugged her tightly, and Lloyd ran up to see her as well. He saw that even though their faces were almost mirror image, Ellody's hair was as blonde and golden as Lloyd's, and Elizabeth had the blackest hair with purple streaks of midnight.

"Um, hi. I'm Lloyd, your little-" Lloyd was surprised when Ellody picked him up, nearly breaking his spine from her bear hug.

"Lloyd! You have grown! The last time I have seen you was when you were only 3 years of age! I am sorry if I speak much too formal. I have not been here in a _long_ time. Greetings, Ninja!" Ellody waved at the Ninja and the brothers.

"'Sup, Ellody? Looking good after disappearing after almost 18 years!" Mountain yelled out. Cyclone rolled his eyes and walked up to the female of light.

"Greetings. I am Cyclone, Master of Air. I speak formal most of the time as well, so do not feel out of place. I understand you, unlike _most_ people." Cyclone glared at his brothers through the corner of his eyes, sending a silly smile their way. Tree spoke to Ellody in question.

"Uh, excuse me? Where were you all this time, and what did Elizabeth mean when you might one day have to fight?"

"Oh, I have been banished to the Temple of Light in a cage invisible to everyone and thing, so I could not have been able to speak. Although, when I was freed, a cloud of darkness began to stab at me, nearly killing me. My bruise was from a terrible fall and crash, and it had yellowed terribly. Speak about black and blue!" Ellody looked at Jay and Cole, her small giggle brightening the day. "But I do not believe Elizabeth and I will have the need to fight, for Lloyd has defeated the Overlord. He is a more powerful darknees than Elizabeth!"

"Hey, shut up!"

"So, what should we do now?"

"Hey, I know!" Nya popped into the conversation. "How about we take care of everyone's wounds back at the _Bounty_ , and we can meet these extra siblings! I need to learn some things." Nya directed the last part at her more known brother of fire, but Kai just smiled back.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon Ellody. Let's get you fixed up." Kai picked up the girl of light, only to stumblr after remembering he was invincible in the heat, not the best at strength. Cliff instead took her, but Cole helped as well. He nearly popped off Ellody's leg out of its socket again!

* * *

"Hey, what's your favorite color?"

"I guess it would be... lemon yellow. Ow, that is good." Everyone was asking several questions for either Ellody, or one of the sextuplets while Zane wrapped and tended to Ellody's bruises and wounds.

"Okay, my turn. Um... Tree! What is your favorite food?"

"I guess it would be... Oh geez! I don't know! Berries!" Jay held up one berry he picked up in the woods. He collected a bowl of them.

"Like these?"

"Um Jay, did you find those by the creek?" Jay nodded to Tree's question. Cyclone butted in.

"Those are night shade berries." Jay nodded again, but everyone else said this at the same time.

"They're poisonous." Jay's eyes widened, and he spat out all the berries. At least he didn't chew them!

* * *

 **Sorry it's a little short. I kind of want to finish this in one more chapter, so be on the look out if this is done! X) I got the berries from the movie Brave. One of my most favorite princess movie! :D**

 **#God'sNotDead!**

 **-KGF**


	13. In The End

**I'm bored, okay!? Please don't judge me! I just can't stay on writing a story long enough to have a full chapter updated! :'( I'm really sorry.**

* * *

"Lloyd, may I ask you a question about Father?"

"Sure, Ellody. Go ahead."

"Well, this seems a little embarrassing, but what happened to Father after the Ultimate Battle between you and the Overlord?"

"Oh, Dad turned back to normal after I saved him." Lloyd answered to his sister. He wanted Ellody to know as much as she could.

"Oh, I have the most joy! I had hoped for so long that Father would turn back to normal! Well, I suppose we should go to bed now. Good night to you all! You have all been so kind to Elizabeth and I!"

"Yeah, thanks. Even though you fight bad guys, you really did know how to make a girl of darkness welcome." Elizabeth winked at them all, following her sister. Cliff sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Aaah, sibling love." Everyone laughed at Cliff, getting the joke.

* * *

The next morning held a little surprise for everyone, especially Lloyd.

"You're both _leaving_!?"

"Sorry little bro, but someone has to watch over the Underworld. Who else is smart enough to take control of all those numbskulls and shadows with neither of them having guts?"

"Yes, and who else can make sure light stays in balance and is evened out for Ninjago? We all have a purpose. Thunder, Tree, Cliff, Cyclone, Mountain, are you not ready, or shall we go on?" Kai looked behind his back to see his younger brothers holding bags.

"Sorry man, but someone has to be King of the Ocean."

"Nature needs protecting..."

"... and the earth can't stay beautiful forever by itself."

"The air hasn't been as easy to breathe without my strength. I need to go back into the sky."

"And I need to keep the avanlanches from hurting innocent people. I have to keep the cold in order." Kai looked back at each of them, his eyes dull with sadness.

"So this is how it ends for us all, huh? Keep in touch?" Kai stuck his hand out, waiting for other hands to join in.

"Keep in touch." They all placed their hands, even the sisters and other Ninja. Ever since, Kai and Lloyd kept talking to their siblings after a big event has happened. Never did they forget each other.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Wow, I actually got through my depression and finished a chapter! XO Well, that's the end and hope you enjoyed the story! Peace out! ;)**

 **#GodIsLife!**

 **Kai's Girlfriend, signing off for the last time. ;)**


End file.
